


The Blood of Fall Run's Red

by JAV707, Lovedragon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, F/F, F/M, Gang Violence, Gen, Language, M/M, Multi, Murder Mystery, Noire - Freeform, On Hiatus, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Political Parties, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAV707/pseuds/JAV707, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovedragon/pseuds/Lovedragon
Summary: Sun's voice crackled out of the radio "Hey! Is anyone on the radio? We need Detective Belladonna over at the crime scene now! She isn't picking up her horn! Is there anyone near Detective Belladonna residences it's emergency!"Crackle sound came out of the radio when the female officer picked up his call "This is Officer Amitola, I'm near Belladonna's residence so whose the unlucky fella if you don't mind me asking?""Amber Pine is dead!" he yelled.Ilia drop the radio when she heard the familiar name, "Oh shit!"She slam on the gas hard and, put on her sirens and speeding down the street to get to the detective."This is bad." she thought to herself





	1. When the city stood slient

The buzzing of an alarm clock invaded the woman’s eardrums. Her head reeled back into the pillow, feeling the sleep drift her to subconsciousness. The jet black hair falling to her sight as she brushed her bangs aside. Looking at the time displayed by the big and little hand on her clock.  
  
“4:30? Why this early?” she groaned as she lazily reached to stop her alarm. “Damn thing must be broken.” She got up, hating the springs on her mattress making that noise. Hating the whole little apartment she wakes up to really. A job was a job though, as she would remind herself that the glamorous life wasn’t why she did what she does.

“Morning.” she said to no one in particular. With a quick stretch, she gets up and goes to brush her teeth.

Once she walks out of the bathroom moments later, she heads to the kitchen to get her daily tea. The woman has always found that to be the most enjoyable part of her mornings since she moved to New York. She goes to the cupboard and takes out a teacup. Then warms up the stove and puts a tea pot filled with water. Waiting till it steams, she pours the hot liquid into her teacup and gets her Earl Grey waits for a couple of minute for the water to soak up the tea. She always liked her tea very strong, never sweet or hinted of tea. When it’s finally done, she blows away the steam of the hot flavoured of Earl Grey, going in to take a nice sip.”

**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_ **

She reels back in annoyance, “Who is it?!”

The knocking on the door gets more urgent as time passes. It seems whoever is on the other side of the door isn’t going away anytime soon. As the woman was tempted to just assume it was the girl scouts and ignore them, a familiar voice came through the other side. Frantically shouting.  
  
“Blake, open up! This is urgent police matter!”

The woman, Blake, hastily puts down her teacup and speedwalks across the living room of her apartment to get to the door. When she unlocks everything and opens it, the other woman who was knocking comes ushering in. “I’m sorry I woke you up this early, Blake, but this is...oh my god this is crazy!”   


“Hey! Calm down, Ilia! What’s going on?” Blake attempted to get through to her. Ilia was a friend to Blake she has gotten known since she came to New York. A good friend and partner to have at your waist when you’re in deep trouble out on the field. They grew together and eventually time came for Blake to advance into detective. Since then, they haven’t been as connected as before, but, Blake still considers her one of the best Master Police Officers to be on the force and, as well as a friend.  


So as of right now, it’s a shock for Blake to see her friend in such disarray. “Ilia, tell me what’s going on. Slowly!”

Ilia trying to catch her breath attempts to speaks. “Blake!” she tries to catch her breath. “Ozpin! Salem!, Amber!”

“Say a sentence, not words” blake said calmly.

“Amber Pines is dead!”

Silence fell onto the pair. Blake eyes widened at the news of one of the highest ranking gang members in Ozpin’s gang and, next in line to take Ozpin’s seat has just...died.

“How?!” Blake threw calmness out of the picture. Her case was just getting more definitive to solve as the moments zoomed by. “Ilia talk to me! Is there a crime scene set up?! Where is Captain Schnee?!”

  
Ilia responded after getting herself together, mentally anyhow. “The Captain is waiting for you at the crime scene. She sent me with Sun and Neptune to come get you!” She went to go back outside of the apartment “C’mon and get dressed!”

Blake nodded and got to her wardrobe. As Ilia is waiting outside of the doorway for Blake, she forcefully got bumped into by a little redheaded girl. “Watch it!” Ilia exclaimed to the girl passing

“Oh! I’m sorry!” The redhead yelled back.

Blake came out in her signature trench coat and black bow. Catching the little red kid running by “Woah there, Ruby, what’s the rush?”

Ruby stammered back, anxious to leave. “Oh um...uh y’know...stuff with Yang, Miss Belladonna...Sorry, I can’t talk right now, See ya!”

“Ruby!”  
  
She glanced back, freezing in fear but trying her best not to show it. “Yes?”

“Stay safe. There was a murder not too long ago.” She warned ominously to Ruby. Though Blake then smiled to the redhead. “And say hi to your older sister for me!” Ruby nodded and smiled back. With that, red coat wearing girl disappeared in a flash.

Blake sighed to herself. Ilia broke the silence staring at Ruby leaving suspiciously. “What does that girl do? Does she go to school or something? Why was she in su-”

“Ilia, just stop.”

Ilia looks back at Blake. “She could’ve knocked me over like a pinball!”

“That doesn’t make her a suspect.” Blake grabbed her shoulder chuckling to herself. “You don’t see that innocence anymore theses days. And with how New York is going to be for the next couple of weeks, it's not gonna be pretty to say the least.”

Ilia is embarrassed by how she reacted “I’m sorry i’m a little on edge since...since this morning, y’know?”

“Your fine Ilia this is.” Blake pause for moment to think of anything positive, but she’d be lying to herself and to Ilia. Giving up on the facade with a sigh. “This is pretty bad right now. So where’s the car?”

“Across the street, follow me quickly!”

Blake and, Ilia ran down the stairs, across the street, and straight to the parked car. The sunshine dimmed behind the dark blue September sky of 1925. Wind blowing fairly well as the two rushed to their vehicle. They immediately jump into their R.M.P Model T, the car itself being a bit cramped. Once Blake prepared to get in the uncomfortably small car, another one zoomed by extremely close to her side. Honking only after the fact that they almost ran over a cop.

“HEY, WATCH IT!” She yelled to the grey haired driver, now seeing that he has a cab. The man rolled down his window screaming back “GET OFF THE ROAD, BITCH!”  
  
“BETTER NOT SMELL ALCOHOL, CABBY! IT’S 4 IN THE MORNING!”

Ilia popped her head out of the window “Want me to run his number?!”

“Forget it. Just your typical New York traffic.” Blake calmed herself down. “There’s bigger fish to fry, now hit the siren!”

Ilia looked at Blake for a moment, and then looked towards the road. When Blake finally got in the car, Ilia flipped on the siren. The cars ahead of em pulling to the side as the two officers immediately hurried to the crime scene.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Police officers crowd the crime scene as civilians look afar from what officers did not want the public to see, sadly the civilians would not know what would be in store for them in the coming days. A Gang war would be starting.

“Hey.”

The blonde haired officer turned to the blue-haired officer. “Yeah?”

The blonde gives the other officer a look of curiosity “You ever wonder why we’re here?”

“What are you a philosopher, don’t mess with me Neptune your not that smart.”

The blue haired officer smirked at the prospect of Sun getting worked up by Neptune’s random questions that he spouts out on a daily basis just to see Sun get more irritated by the fact that he has fallen into his absurd humor.

 

“VASILIAS! WUKONG!” both shook from the loud voice that called across the alleyway where they both stood in. The woman who called them with a captain rank came marching towards the duo. “Front and center, officers!”

Both came over to her with more dignity in their stance. “Yes, Ma'am!”

“I don’t remember this being a coffee break, boys. If you want to chit chat, there’s a nursing home down the street for old bags who love to gossip. Think you’d fit nicely?”

 

“Sorry Ma’am!” Vasilias stammered, “Were weren’t-”

“Doesn’t matter...Now...who bump off this Jane Doe.”

The officers looked at each other trying to avoid the captain’s gaze.

Captain Winter irritated enough by coming down from the station to a crime scene in New York and, feeling the pressure of her piling files back at the office.

“Sun, Neptune, tell me exactly why is this so important that it’s got everyone in the presync INCLUDING the Commissioner is on edge??”

Sun looks at Neptune, Sun has only been on the force for five months but, knows little in the in’s and out’s of the job. He walks near the body, bends on one knee and, pulls over the flap of the deceased olive skinned woman.

 

When the covers are open Winter’s face turns grim by looking at the body “Amber…” she said quietly to herself. 

She composed herself letting out a sigh, “What happen here?” she asked in an authoritative voice.

 

“That’s what we're trying to figure out Captain.” he explained. “From the looks of it, she looks like she got stab and, there isn’t any way suggestion that this was an mugging, she still has cash in her pockets.”

“You looking to get a raise?” Neptune inquired sarcastically.

“Neptune come on, this isn’t the time to jo-!”

“CAN IT!” She raised her voice. A strand of hair falling from her pulled back bun. She took a deep breath and fixed herself. “Where is detective Blake and officer Ilia?! We need them both down here right now!”

Sun spoke up timidly “I called Officer Ilia a while ago. She said she was on her way with the detective as we speak.”

Almost on que, the three officers heard a siren in the distance. The car pulling up to the curb near the drugstore just across the street. Blake and Ilia got out of the car and walk towards the crime scene.

 

“Took you long enough.” Sun joked in a sign of relief.

 

“Sorry, Captain Schnee!” said Blake “You know NY traffic.”

Winter shifted in place. “We’ve got a serious case on our hands here, Belladonna. We’re lucky the DA haven’t found out about this yet let alone the public eye.”

 

“Take a look Mrs. Sherlock.” Neptune points at the dead gangster.

 

“I know, Ilia told me.” Blake bent down and examined the body. Feeling the cold skin of the blood completely drained from her stomach, her expression is,disturbing to said the lease. ”Where’s the witnesses, the evidence, the murder weapon, etc.” blake explained.

 

The Captain looked towards blonde officer “Wukong.”

 

Sun looked at the Captain a little confused of what she meant before realizing what she meant “Oh, yes sorry ! Um.” Sun tries to compose himself.

 

“Well no one seem to have witness the murder.”

 

“Makes sense there is no blood here, it seems that she was moved and, place here. Look at her someone put her hands together like a prayer.” Blake went silent.

 

“What’s wrong?” Asked Winter.

 

Blake took almost a minute of silence till she broke it. “No...nothing she doesn’t look like the other victims. This must be a hit, possibly by Salem’s Gang.” said blake

 

Winter looked down “...Cinder.”, quietly said. 

 

“You mean, Cinder Montoya Fall? Part of the hitter branch of salem’s gang?” Question blake

 

“Yeah that one.” Winter sigh. “Well Sun, Neptune tag the body and, send it to the mortuary, Master Officer Ilia go with detective Belladonna she might need the backup if your going to Cinder...she doesn’t take kindly with police.”

 

“Do you have some evidence to suggest she would do this?” asked Blake.

 

“Are you serious this would make absolute sense considering her relationship with Amber Pines. Also be careful around her she’s a beastly woman so keep on your guard.”

 

“So I heard, she got a sadistic streak” said Blake

 

Ilia clenched her fists the sound of popping knuckles can be audibly heard from the small woman. “Yeah she does.”

 

“Ilia I know you don’t like Cinder but, can you keep your head on.”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“No. I want a yes or no answer. Can you keep your head on Officer Amitola.”

 

Silence filled between the two women. Ilia inhale and looked to Captain, who looked impatiently waiting for her answer. “Yes Captain Schnee.”

 

“Good. Now Blake let’s keep this to the police department. The gangs can’t get this information out until we get some evidence of what the hell happen here before the gangs get on one another’s throats and, fast now you’re all dismiss.” Winter turned from the group and got in her roll royce.

 

Neptune rub the back of his neck, “Well time for the clean up...jeez I don’t get paid enough for this.”

 

“Neptune we don’t get paid enough for any of this.”

 

Neptune sigh “Sun please don’t remind me”

 

Sun chuckled.

 

Blake spoke “Excuse me for a minute, I’m going to radio some officers if they know any whereabouts of Cinder or her gang.”

 

“Gotta start somewhere uh.” said Ilia

 

Blake nonchalantly nods and, walk towards her car.

 

When Blake left the group of officers far enough so she couldn’t hear them, the silence of the group was deafening till Neptune broke it.

 

“So~ what was she wearing when you come and, knocking on her door miss Amitola.” smirked Neptune.

 

Both Sun and, Ilia were taken aback by neptune inappropriate question they both replied at the same time. Why would you asked that!?

 

“Oh come on, I was just curious, so what was she wearing.”

 

“Well I guess your curiosity will be unsatisfied, jeez Vasilia’s.”

 

“What the hell Neptune.” Sun blushed.

 

Neptune laugh and, wrap his arm around Ilia neck. “Oh come you have a crush on miss Belladonna so, Ilia spill it.”

 

“No.” she replied she swipe away his arm off her.

 

“Oh your no fun.”

 

She rolled her eyes but, she murmured to herself “She was in a chamise.”

 

“What was that?”, said Neptune grinning.

 

“Hey don’t you have a body to take care of Neptune.” said Ilia ignoring his question

 

Neptune rolled his eyes and, tsked. “Okay Master officier and, by the way it’s a stupid title just like you know that.”

 

“I didn’t make the ranking Neptune or are you jealous.” she grin.

 

Blake callout. “Ilia their at harlem, let’s go!”

 

Iila smirked smugly and, turned to the other officers with her hands together,”We'll see you two later, also have fun with that.”

 

She walked away from the men still smiling smugly. Her and, Blake get into the car and, drove away to Harlem.

 

“That lady is anomaly to me.” said Neptune.

 

“What do you mean?” asked Sun.

 

“I mean how do people like that exist.” he gestures.

 

Sun still confuse “I still don’t know what you mean.”

 

“I mean she kinda off putting officer Amitola, she has a look of a gangster Sun, like she was in a gang but, is now all dolled up like a cop.”

 

“Come on Neptune she obviously earned her rank as master officer in our department plus, I don’t want to hear another of your sexist dialogue, I mean our boss is a woman, I don’t want to be in trouble.”

 

“Hey! I didn’t say anything about women Sun.”

 

“But, aren’t you a sexist?” inquired Sun.

 

“Semantics, anyways, she gives me that vibe my man! I think there is more than meets the eye here~.” Neptune sighed. “Or maybe I’m just horny.”

 

Sun rolled his eyes in disgust, “Whatever. You're going help me with this body or not. Wait at second thought don’t touch the body especially what you said at the end.”

 

“Ha-Ha-HA, Sun your a comedian, you sycophant.” said Neptune.

 

Both officers began to pick up each side of the body. Carrying it to the stretcher waiting for them on the other side of them. Sun holds back his gag reflexes that told him to vomit at the sheer stench of the rotting corpse. Sun spoke up after swallowing to hold down his breakfast, “I really don’t want to do this, aren’t there like people who specialize with this?”

 

“Oh sport, you heard the Captain. We don’t want any kind of attention being tracked down here. Especially the specialize people so me and you can’t talk about this around the station eh.” Neptune sighed, dropping his act. “Hey, listen, we need to keep this out of the sight of the public for the public sake and, our fellow officer’s sake. Now seriously, let’s get this over with.”

 

Sun shook his head. “Okay.”

 

“Hey, once this is over I got a nice dame who might be available for a night~ Not a prostitute, mind you! Very classy girl.”

 

“Neptune can you just shut your trap for one second! Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!”

 

In the background a girl in a red wool cape saw the officers move the body of Amber to the jet black hearse. She managed to catch a glimpse of the victims hand slip from the covers of the sheet. Instantly recognizing the ring on the girl’s index finger and gasped quietly. Trying not to be heard or seen.

 

“Oh no, I got to tell Yang!” she quietly said to herself.

 

She quietly turned away from the crime scene and was about to scurry when she heard glass under her foot cracked. “Shit!” she whispered.

 

“Hey where do you think your going!” yelled Neptune from afar. Her head whipped around when she heard a shout from one of the officers. All she could do was stay still in fear of what they’d do if they saw her. But it looked as if the jig was up. She froze when she hears the footsteps behind her, she timidly looks behind her.

 

She sees the blue haired officer walks towards her, she closes her eyes waiting for him to ask questions of why she was here, she knew she was bad liar and, she sent off to juvie or worse if they found out if she worked for Ozipin’s gang but, the officer brushes right pass her and, walks towards a blonde haired photographer. Officer Vasilias visibly vexs by the man.

 

He shout, “And, what do you think your doing Arc!”

 

The reporter stops taking photos of the crime scene and, looks at the blue haired officer with a grin. “Um well obviously taking pictures for the public, Officer Vasilias.”

 

“Oh a smart guy, well I’ll will kindly tell you to knock it off.”

 

“Oh~ What are going to do Officer Vasilias threaten me. Well I tell you this, Valkyrie our news agency by the way wouldn’t take that kindly, well maybe it would be a thrilling new scoop. Oh I can see it now.” the reporter waves his hand dramatically “Corrupt cop threatens reporter to withhold the truth to the public. Ah~ it would be a nice headliner don’t you think.”

 

Neptune had enough of Jaune’s two sense,“Oh really okay. Hey Jaune isn’t that evidence for the crime scene your missing?” he pointed behind Jaune.

 

Jaune turned away from the officer “Uh where!?”

 

Neptune knocks Jaune camera out of his hand and, it shatters. Jaune looks down at his broken camera on the pavement in horror, he looks up to Neptune glaring at the latino man who was smirking at the Jaune expends.

 

“Oh now you done it now Vasilias! Your going to be so sorry!”

 

Before Jaune can stomp off into his car, he’s stop by Vasilias who cuffed him when he reached for the car handle to his car. Jaune was in shock and, looks at Neptune who is grinning at the angry reporter.

 

“Come on Arc, I know we don’t get along but, we can get along more in the precinct in a jail cell, now come with me little guy.”

 

Neptune drags Jaune away to his police car, Jaune kicked and, yelled in no avail. He shouted at Officer dragging him. “Unhand me you bruiser! This is abuse of power! Someone report this!”

 

Ruby stand behind the men where she witness the admittedly funny scene that played out between them, she sighs out of relief and wipe off the sweat from her forehead, the crowd starts to disperse when surrounding officers sternly told off the crowd from their investigation, she bolts out of the dispersing crowd and, was heading to Ozpin's speakeasy. 

 

She thought to herself, “This is bad so, so bad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jaune camera it was so innocent. Well this is the second chapter of the this neat little fic I hope you guys like it comment or send kudo it'll be appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really fun Fanfic to make to be honest I'm excited to write the next chapters that is.  
> Yeah anyways Comment or send kudos.  
> Follow Lovedragon's tumblr it's called B-listbadboy he a chill dude. See you guys the next chapter.


End file.
